The Heart of a Saint
by GiftedPunk
Summary: AU. Dr Maura Isles has been estranged from her mobster father Paddy Doyle since her college years. Years later & with a successful career as Chief M.E is it possible for her to remain estranged & impartial or will she be drawn back into the fold or does a rival to the Irish Mob hold the key? Rizzles. Rated M (Just in case the mood takes me & for language)


**AN:**

**Trigger warnings for** **assault & kidnap. **

**I write for fun with the hope that I will improve.**

**I own nothing save my lucky pants.**

**The Heart of a Saint.**

The brunette struggled to free herself from the bindings holding her arms fully outstretched above her head, staying firm they cut & burned into the tender flesh of her wrists. Her head lolled as she hovered on tip toe above the concrete her arms supporting almost all of her weight as knees buckled beneath her. In a brief moment of lucidity she raised her head blood flowing freely from her broken nose & split lower lip, it dripped downwards staining her once white T-shirt crimson. Another blow to her toned stomach elicited a low moan as air & spittle forced its way violently outward only to be replaced moments later by noisy breaths clamouring for air. A dirty large hand grasped her dark locks forcibly yanking her head back & steadying its loll, her eyes failing to focus on the protagonist who stood inches from her face, his stale breath assaulting her nostrils.

"Where is she?" he asked menacingly as he yanked on her hair again pulling her head back even further, she scrunched her already swollen eyes tighter in defence

"W-w-who?" she rasped

Gripping her chin with his other hand & squeezing her cheeks tightly she felt droplets of spittle touch her face as he shouted

"DON`T PLAY DUMB! Dr Isles. Where is Dr Isles?"

"I-I don't k-know. W-w-who`s Dr I-Isles?"

Looking into the darkness across the room the protagonist waited for direction, a figure concealed by shadow nodded & abruptly left the room, roughly shoving her chin & hair from his grasp the protagonist took a swing, the brunettes head snapped violently sideward's, another swing & darkness.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The Chief Medical Examiner sat behind her desk feverishly typing an autopsy report on a _Jane Doe_ who had come through to the BPD Homicide Unit earlier that day. As the M.E proof read her report she pinched the bridge of her nose & scrunched her eyes tightly shut an overwhelming weariness suddenly residing within her. A new e-mail alert roused her from her reverie, letting out a puffed breath she re focused on the screen saved & sent the document closing the tab, finally she gave the new e-mail a quick glance, noting its sender she signed off for the night without opening. Reaching for her purse she quickly scanned the office for anything forgotten & headed for the parking garage.

The Toyota Prius stood alone in the dimly lit lot. The Chief M.E approached her car distracted & engrossed with fumbling around the inside of her purse searching for the fob key that would unlock the door, a quick shake of the purse & the offending fob was in hand & the Prius door clicked unlocked. Quickly entering the vehicle she discarded her purse into the passenger foot well her hands gripping the steering wheel as her head leaned back against the head rest her eyes drifting closed as the weariness of the day returned. _*Just a brief moment to clear my thoughts*_ after a few moments her eyes flicked open although her brain still remained a little foggy & on autopilot she started the Prius`s engine & began the short commute to Beacon Hill, in her tired distracted state the M.E hadn`t noticed the broken small rear passenger window.

Commuting through rush hour Boston traffic wasn't the best idea the M.E had ever had as she sat at the third set of traffic lights to catch her with a red light, she berated herself for making such a poor decision especially as she was considered somewhat of a genius amongst her peers, she quickly decided to forgive herself though as this was only her second week as Chief M.E _*Coffee with Korsak & Frost may have been a better option with retrospect*_ distracted again this time by her own musings & the weariness of a hectic schedule she was confused & puzzled when something cold & metallic pressed sharply into the fleshy underside of her jaw forcing her mouth closed. The M.E`s head tilted slightly, a grimace slowly making its way across her features & before rational thought could be formulated a low gravelly female voice issued a warning sending shivers down her spine

"Don`t turn around. Keep drivin."

The M.E froze as her heartbeat quickened _*that is obviously a gun muzzle pressing under your chin. Your good under pressure keep calm & observe, excise patience. This doesn't frighten you; you have been in these situations before, admittedly not alone but before none the less.* _Taking a deep breath & releasing it slowly her heartbeat returned to some semblance of normality _*Breathe. Remember to breathe*_

"Where would you like me to drive?" was the M.E`s calm response

Before her unwanted passenger could reply a beeping horn made them both jump, the muzzle of the gun pressed harder into the fleshy underside of the M.E`s jaw making her head shift sharply to the side escaping the uncomfortable pressure, for now. The horn had had the desired affect alerting the M.E that the lights had changed to green probably some time ago. The M.E pulled away from the junction a little too quickly causing the Prius to do a series of hops, a sharp intake of breath from the rear of the vehicle & the shaking of the muzzle against her neck piqued the interest of the M.E but it also gave her the overwhelming & surprising urge to apologise to her unwanted passenger.

"I apologise for the jumps. I am currently experiencing a small bout of anxiety with the gun being pressed so firmly into my flesh & with it being so frigid against my epidermis."

"J-just... D-drive lady... I. I don`t care where. Drive. Please. D-drive" The laboured breathy reply as the unwanted passenger gripped at what she thought was the back of the driver's seat but was in reality the left shoulder of the M.E who quickly glanced down to the offending hand noting both it & the Helmut Lang two tone semisheer knit jumper beneath were stained with copious amounts of dark fluid blood.

"You`re injured?" A rhetorical statement more than a question, borne of concern, voiced as the M.E turned her head towards the rear of the vehicle to assess the nature of the unwanted passenger's injuries.

"Whoa! Hell lady. Watch the road. Watch the road!" The unwanted passenger screamed waving towards the windshield with gunned hand feeling nearer to death by dangerous driving as the car swerved wildly into oncoming traffic than by the wounds she had suffered "... N-o shit Sh-erlock. Now shuddup! Keep your eyes on the r-road & d-drive...SENSIBLY. Hell lady! REALLY?"

Gingerly adjusting the rear view mirror the M.E caught her first glance of the unwanted passenger who was a mass of tangled unkempt brunette curls that at present did a good job of hiding her face which the M.E noted was awash with contusions & abrasions _*the lip needs a stitch*_ Dressed in an orange jump suit the kind only worn by those in jailthe M.E noted the right shoulder of the orange suit was soaked with a large dark stain & a single small hole indicating a penetration of the suit & of the soft tissue beneath by some kind of projectile,*_possibly a bullet?_ * These were the only injuries the M.E could observe given the limited vision of the rear view mirror & her instruction to _*keep her eyes on the road_* the projectile injury was serious & without immediate medical attention her unwanted passenger would be in serious medical distress.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" asked the M.E. Silence. She tried again "Do you have any idea who you have kidnapped & are holding at gunpoint whilst aimlessly cruising through the streets of Boston?"

"Listen lady! I'm not one for idle chit chat so, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Once again the gun was pressed into the fleshy underside of the M.E`s jaw just to make the point crystal clear. Steeling her nerve the M.E continued, concise & calm.

"I am Dr. Maura Isles. Dr of Forensic Pathology & Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts."

"No shit Lady... Wait..._*Dr Isles? This is Dr Isles? SHIT! Of all the cars in all of Boston*_ "I`m impressed, no wait... NOT"

"Please could you refrain from using profanity? I am just trying to inform you of my status regarding your injury. You have damaged blood vessels, other tissues & possibly bones. I diagnose that without medical assistance you will collapse due to haemorrhaging, you will go into Hypovolemic Shock which is fatal if not treated urgently. I am sure you are already feeling dizzy, thirsty & lethargic so please, let me help you."

The M.E glanced into the rear view mirror this time her eyes locked with deep chocolate orbs _*beautiful*_ Her breathing hitched as her heart quickened & thumped against her ribcage *_strange_* what she saw within those dark orbs surprised her, not rage, hatred or malice but, vulnerability, softness & a sadness that the Dr was sure she felt penetrate deep into her own soul & all of this conveyed in a fleeting glance _*that is NOT what I expected*_

The moment was lost as the M.E`s concentration once again returned to the road

"Ah shit Doc, you wanna save me? Haven't you heard, I`m already lost?"

"I assure you that I have no idea who or what you are, however if you tell me your name perhaps I would be better equipped to make a more informed decision as to whether you are worthy of saving or not." She paused "I want to help you."

The brunette removed the gun from under the M.E`s jaw waving it nonchalantly around in the air to the side of her head

"You sound sincere but listen, Dr. Isles, taking me. ME! To a fucking hospital where the five-O or worse can find me isn't fucking helping. I would rather bleed out in the back of your car than go back to that shit hole to be, to b..." The unwanted passenger began to cough uncontrollably the gun slipping from her fingers into the rear passenger's foot well, fighting to catch her breath she coughed into the back of her hand small traces of blood lacing her spittle as she slumped into the rear seat fighting for breath the hand that had once gripped the Dr`s blood stained shoulder slipping gently down to rest with in her lap as a darkness threatened to overtake her.

"If you don`t let me help you that is **exactly** what is going to happen to you in the rear of my car, you WILL bleed to death so please tell me who you are & please let me help you" The M.E almost begged unable to fathom why it was so important but she didn't want this woman to die. A few silent moments passed only broken by the occasional cough "Please let me help you" The M.E reiterated looking once again into the rear view mirror, hazel meeting dark for the briefest of moments.

"J-Jane. I`m Jane R-Rizzoli" _*cough*_ "& I'm, I`m beggin you..." _*Cough* _Asking you, d-don`t turn me in to the five-O Dr Isles" _*cough*_ "Chief M.E of Massachusetts, I know it's awkward but don`t do It." _*cough*_ "Trust" *_cough, cough, cough*_ "Me. I`m askin, So much to tell. Help. You. D-Dr Isles..." There was silence

The M.E`s brow furrowed she vaguely recognised the name of Jane Rizzoli but couldn't place it from memory, whatever the reference it was just out of her reach. _*Frustrating, my memory is usually faultless but given the present circumstances a slight lack of concentration is to be expected*_ The M.E was convinced she would remember with less stress & agitation but now her concentration & focus had to be on her unwanted passenger, Jane Rizzoli & saving her life.

"Jane? Jane, you with me?"

Silence. The M.E pulled the car over to the sidewalk & quickly manoeuvred herself into the backseat finding Jane slumped & unconscious against the rear door she checked for a pulse _*weak & thready* _The M.E let out a relieved breath she hadn't realised she`d been holding, examining the wound carefully she made her decision not entirely sure if it were borne out of Jane's heartfelt pleas or the honesty & depth of the fleeting glances they had shared in the rear view mirror but something definitely felt... unusual. Doing something completely out of character, not entirely legal & something she promised herself all those years ago in college she would NEVER do again, the M.E dialled an unfamiliar number, it was answered immediately.

"Maura thank God? Is everything alright? Maura?"

"Hello. Daddy...I need your assistance."


End file.
